


My Boyfriend is a Cop

by NicoleEdxAl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, cop, eren's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleEdxAl/pseuds/NicoleEdxAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick one shot based on the fancomic by Oekaki-chan. If you haven't seen their stuff, go look!</p><p>http://oekaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/134589553969/god-i-love-your-riren-cop-au-i-know-youre</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is a Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot based on the fancomic by Oekaki-chan. If you haven't seen their stuff, go look!
> 
> http://oekaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/134589553969/god-i-love-your-riren-cop-au-i-know-youre

_Shitty Glasses, please tell him that I'm sorry... for forgetting his birthday yesterday._

 

My boyfriend is a cop. It sounds simple, I know, but sometimes I wish it were different. It's been his dream to help others, that's the kind of guy he is. Everyone who's ever known him is familiar with that fact, even though the permanent scowl on his face gives nothing away. He cares for others, even if he doesn't show it.

I tend to get the most of that. Even while cooking he'll be constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure I don't touch the stove while it's hot- as if anyone would do that in the first place. He's a little over protective but that's one of the reasons I love him.

It doesn't make sense for him to worry so much about me, since it should be the other way around. He's the one who's always at risk of being hurt. He's the one society seems to hate, or the one who will have the gun pointed at him when he's only trying to help. It's not unheard of for a cop to be shot dead by someone who's been backed into a corner.

It's these thoughts that keep me awake at night. It's a reoccurring thing and tonight is no exception. This was the first time I'd dreamt about it though.

I had to pull myself out of the bedroom before my mind could wander more than it already has. I want nothing more than to have Levi beside me, but he's not here. We live together, yes, but he's still gone on whatever panicked hijacking call he'd gotten this morning.

My hands curl around the cup resting in front of me on the island, a small ring forming over top of the liquid from the two sips I had over a half hour ago. I thought maybe having tea would help calm me down, but it tastes like ass. I don't know how Levi can drink the stuff. At least the cup is warm.

All I have on is one of Levi's dress shirts and my old crummy black pajama pants. I don't normally wear his clothes, but it's all I have to cling to until he gets home.

He left at 3am this morning after receiving a call that nearly scared me half to death. I kept asking him what was going on, but he never answered my questions. All I got was a small kiss while in a daze as he left the apartment, struggling to get his coat on. I could hear one of his friends, Hanji on the other end of the call. I knew it had to be work related. I overheard something about a hijacking and a red flag went up right then and there. He's been gone since then. It's been 24 hours since he left through that door and hasn't been back.

I wanted to spend the day together. I just turned 21 and I was looking forward to having him celebrate with me. We'd made plans over a week ago and Levi claimed he would be getting me drunk now that I'm a legal drinking age. Looks like that idea is thrown in the gutter.

I tried to stay up as long as I could, hoping he would come home before my birthday was over, but that never happened. I ended up falling asleep alone only to wake up in a pure panic with my heart ripped out of my chest. It wasn't real, it was only a nightmare; the most realistic nightmare I've ever had.

He's not dead. There's no way he's dead. It was only a dream, completely fake. I've been trying to convince myself of that ever since I woke up. But that would explain why he hasn't come home yet, or why he won't pick up his phone.

The pictures across the room tear at my insides. I'm starting to think they're giving my false hope, either that or they're taunting me. Showing me what life has been ripped apart after the simple pull of a trigger. One that I couldn't prevent.

No. Snap out of it, Eren.

All of that blood was fake, the doctors; fake. That dead look in his eyes was nothing but a big, fat lie. He'll be here. He'll come back. He always does.

The tea has lost all interest to me. I'm tempted to toss it down the sink, but I know Levi would kill me if he found out. This is all he drinks. He makes it every morning before he leaves for work, and I always tease him as I drink my usual sugary coffee before heading to the University. It's a comfortable routine I'm all too familiar with.

I'm starting to run my fingers through my messy hair our of pure frustration and anxiety. I can't stop my mind from wandering and each passing minute is making it harder for me to stay still instead of running down the the station to see if Levi is there or not. I've never been this scared before. Then again, Levi has never had to rush out of the apartment like that before either.

I hurry to grab my phone out of my pocket for the fifth time, frantically dialing Levi's numbers and counting the rings. I hold my breath, staring at the shiny surface of the island until I get the same click I got the past four times before this.

_You've reached the voicemail of-_

Why? Why is he not picking up?

I jolt slightly at a thump on the other side of the door, whipping around before I can let the first tear slide down my face. The relief that floods through me is something I can't begin to describe.

The moment I see his face, I swear I fall in love all over again. My body is frozen, but my eyes are locked on him and don't stray an inch. It doesn't take him too long to realize I'm in the same room, even through the only light in the place is coming from a small bar light under the cupboard.

“You're awake?”

“I couldn't sleep.”

That much is obvious.

His coat is the first thing to come off as he shrugs it over his shoulders, hanging it neatly on the rack next to the door followed by his issued hat. I've always thought he looked good in a uniform.

I want to run over to him, hold him and tell him to never go back to work again. Instead, I stay seated on the bar stool until he approaches me, tilting my head up so he can give me a proper kiss. I'm glad he doesn't see how tired I really am, or the moister in my eyes that threatened to fall a few moments ago.

“Are you coming to bed?”

Is he really going to shrug this off? As if he hadn't been called out onto the field where he could have possibly been killed?

“Y-yeah... in a bit.”

“Are you okay?”

The weaver in my voice is something I can't hide very well. I don't show emotions very often, or when I do it comes out as anger, but this time is different. This time, I was genuinely terrified. When I look at his face, I can't help but picture those pale eyes from my nightmare, or the blood trickling down from his slightly parted lips.

“Levi... have you ever thought of getting a new job?”

“What?”

I'm being selfish. But is it wrong of me to be worried about the one I love? In the long run, it could be saving his life. He can help others in a different way. He doesn't need to be a cop in order to protect people.

I pull my eyes away from him, staring back at the mug around my fingers. It's gone cold. There's no way in hell I'm drinking it now. I'm too embarrassed to look at him. Levi has never seen me upset. If he knew I was this worked up over something so simple he would probably laugh at me. I can't be the only one who assumes the worst out of all situations.

His presence returns to me, his shadow appearing on the surface of the island, his crossed arms coming into my view as he leans against the counter top. I think he's catching on to my odd behavior.

“I'm not quitting my job, Eren.”

I was afraid he would say that.

“Why not?”

“Give me one good reason why I should.”

“So you won't be killed.”

There. I said it. Is he happy? I don't want to argue with him about this, but it's worth a try, right?

“Is that what this is about?”

He knows it is. That's why I'm still awake at 4am. That's why I'm acting like a child with a wild imagination. He honestly can't expect to be gone for over a day with no communication and then come home to find me perfectly normal. All I can do is nod at him, keeping my eyes locked on the cup as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

“You never answered my calls... and I heard something about a hijacking...”

In short: I thought you were dead.

“I didn't take my phone with me.”

Figures. Would have been nice to know so I could have saved myself some time and panic instead of calling it aimlessly five times within the span of an hour.

“Not all aspects of my job are like that, Eren. You should know that. It's not like this kind of thing happens everyday. Most of the time it's just giving speeding tickets to teenage brats.”

Without so much as explaining myself, Levi can read me like an open book. Not one of those thousand page novels either, more like a children's picture book with three words on a page. That's how simple it is for him.

“I understand you were worried. That's our job. If we're not driving each other crazy, then we're doing something wrong.”

I snort lightly with his comment, managing to squeak out a tiny smile. There is some truth to that. I must worry him sick everyday. Especially when I decide to walk home from school instead of take the bus. I always get home later than usual which must drive him up the wall.

He places a soft kiss on the side of my head, burying his nose in my messy hair. The gesture flutters my heart a little more than it should. At least now I can go to sleep with him beside me instead of alone. That's always the hardest part.

A soft noise falls from my lips when a small box is placed into my hands. Levi has pushed the cooled mug to the side in favor of a tiny white box with a red ribbon.

“What's this?”

“Your birthday present.”

“You remembered?”

The look he gives me says everything. I should have known he would never forget. He's remembered every year since we've been together, but this is the first time he's actually gotten me a gift. All the other times I insisted we go out for dinner and that was his present to me. This whole gift giving thing is throwing me off.

The ribbon falls off with a gentle tug, curling onto the shiny surface bellow me. Levi is looking over my shoulder, watching me lift the top of the small box until it's resting back against the hinges.

I gasp, nearly dropping the box and having to cover my mouth with the palm of my hand so I don't end up screaming. Those threatening tears from earlier are spilling over, trailing down my cheeks. I start to nod like a madman, leaving the box on the island to wrap my arms around Levi's neck. I won't let go. I'm never letting go.

“Happy birthday, Eren.”

My boyfriend is a cop. It sounds simple, I know, but it's different now.

My fiance is a cop.

 

 


End file.
